The past is not the present
by allypally987543
Summary: Sam is living a great life. She has a wonderful boyfriend, a great job and sooo many amazing friends. But when someone from her past appears out of no where Sam starts falling apart and no matter how hard she tries she can't escape. Will she let anyone help. CONTENT WARNING - Swearing, violence and love! - I'm not sure yet. My first fic so don't hate me if it's awful
1. Chapter 1

Sam woke up early, before her alarm went off. She saw the time. It was 4:36am. She didn't need to be up for another 2 hours, but she decided to go for a run. She got out of bed and had a shower, then got into some of her jogging gear, a grey tracksuit and the trainers Tom got her last week. Tom had been off ill for the last 2 days and Sam hadn't seen him in all that time, she was missing him. He said he would be at work today though. Once she was ready she went outside for her run.

She hadn't realised how cold it was today. The second she walked out her front door she froze, but decided to live it up, because she had nothing better to do.

It was a good half an hour before she decided to go back. Once she had got home she took her time in the shower and then went downstairs to get some breakfast. She wasn't very hungry so all she ate was half a bowl of cereal. At half 7 she left the house to walk slowly to work.

At the entrance to the hospital Sam saw Tom parking his bike up. 'Yes!' she thought to herself, 'he's back'

"Tom!" She shouted over to him. He looked up and smiled when he saw her, "You feeling better then?"

"Yeah. Thanks. Sorry I haven't been able to see you, didn't want to make you sick." He said. Sam was now standing next to Tom.

"Don't worry about it." Then Tom pulled her in for a kiss. Sam had missed his kisses so this one lasted for longer than she could remember, but it was rudely interrupted by a nosey Zoe.

"Come you pair of love birds, can't kiss all day." And they went inside.

**Sorry will make it more interesting soon. Just needed to get this bit done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

The day sped by for Sam. Zoe had her in rhesus and so much happened, due to the fact that there was a major incident where a bus fell down a hill along with two cars. No one knows how it happened, it just did. Tom's first day back didn't go too well, losing the first patient that walks through the door isn't the best start, but it's a start.

After work Sam went back to Tom's house for a drink. Tom asked Sam to stay the night but Sam thought it would be best for her to go home seeing as she had no change of clothes at his place. Sam insisted they only had a couple of drinks because Tom was driving her home.

It was 10 before Sam had decided she had, had enough. Tom drove her home and she gave him a wave good bye before going to her front door.

When she got to the door, she found it unlocked. 'odd, I thought I locked it this morning' she thought. She went inside and turned the light on. She heard the TV. Her heart started pounding. She couldn't have left the TV on this morning because she didn't watch any. She pocked her head round the corner of the living room door. A man was sitting on her sofa. He hadn't noticed her presence. She snuck past and grabbed one of her metal pans from the kitchen.

She entered the living room trying to look like she was not afraid but the mystery man could tell she was.

"Get out!" She yelled, "Or I'll call the police!" The man just stared at her, and laughed. Sam was confused. Why was he laughing? He turned the tele off and stood up, "I'm warning you! One more step and I will hit you with this!" She said trying to sound fierce, but you could hear the fear in her voice.

"Yeah! Like you would hit me." He said not sounding worried at all, "Bet you don't even recognise me! Do ya?" She just stared at him, then lowered the arm that was holding her pan and dropped it.

"Dad?"

**Oooo. It's her Dad... Dun... Dun... Dahhhh...**

**Back to seriousness. I'll try and update ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad?" Sam said. Was it really him? The man that beat her, kicked her, punched her? It couldn't be him. But it was. The man that led her mum to commit suicide? She never wanted to see him. After all he did. And he still thinks he can come back. No! She would hide away in her bedroom, whilst her mother's screams of pain shock the house. When she was found he would cut her arm then get a belt and beat her back. And once she had collapsed he chucked away in a cupboard and wouldn't let her out for days, with no food, and no water. How did he find her?

"Well don't I even get a hug?" He put his arms out for Sam. But Sam didn't go to him.

"Why? Why now?" She said almost crying, "Why would you ever think I give you a hug after what you did? You're lucky I'm even looking at you."

"Come on Sammy..." He whined, "I'm your Dad. Now come over here and give me a hug!" He started to get angry but Sam wouldn't move.

"No! You're an intruder! And you are about to leave before I call the police!"

"Call the police all you want! I'm not moving!"

"Sam got her phone out. "Fine. I will." Her Dad the chucked her phone on the floor.

"Just give a bloody second. And then I will get out of your house... Please!" He begged.

"Fine!" She said.

"Well I-"

"1. That's your second. Now get out!" She said pointing to the door. He moved to her and pulled her arm down.

"Okay. Give 2 minutes to explain then I will go I promise. But I don't promise I won't come back."

"No." He then got really angry. And kicked Sam's coffee table over making everything break.

"I JUST WANT TO MINUTES TO BLOODY TALK. IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK?" He yelled making Sam jump.

"No. You can have 2 minutes. Then get out."

"Great... Where to begin. Oh right... I'm sorry Sam I should never have hurt you or your Mum. I can never forgive myself for what I did. And then leaving you. I... you don't know how bad I feel for that. Please just forgive me and I will be more grateful than you would ever know." Sam stood there in silence for a while. Not wanting to do anything. She just stood. Then she came out with something he wasn't expecting.

"You really believed that if you came here today with your 'I'm sorry face' that I will just forgive you. No! I would never forgive you. Not only were you the cause of Mum's suicide but once she was dead you just locked me in the cupboard and didn't come back. It was the police who found me! And then I got rushed into hospital. I was in there for 2 weeks. I was on the edge of life before I got saved. I have scars from what you did. And you think you can come and win me back over? You disgust me!" There was a moment of silence. "Get out!" She yelled. And he walked out and slammed the door. Then Sam just curled up in a ball and cried, knowing that would not be the end of him.

**Dramatic! Please review and tell me if you like it.**

**I'll try and get another one up tonight, if not it will be up by tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam woke up on the floor where she had been crying. She couldn't believe what had happened. She tried to imagine it hadn't but she knew it had. She got up and saw it was light outside. She found her phone on the floor where it was chucked yesterday, surprised to find it still working. She read on the screen _10 new messages. _She clicked on it to find 7 of them from Tom and 3 from Zoe. She saw the time. 'Shit' She thought. It was gone one in the afternoon and her shift started at eight. She read Zoe's messages first. They were all about why she wasn't at work. She decided it was best not to answer. Then she read Tom's. He sounded really worried about her. She felt really bad. She scrolled through all her messages until the last one. _Right I'm coming over _it said. And that was sent ten minutes ago. He would be here any minute. She looked in the mirror. You could tell she had been crying last night because somehow her eyes were still puffy and cheeks still red. Some knocked at the door. Sam went over to it and put on a fake smile.

"Umm... hi Tom" She said trying to hide her face but failed terribly.

"Have you been crying?" Sam didn't know how to answer so she didn't, "Oh come here" he said putting his arms out for Sam. She didn't argue. She started to cry again in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him. Still crying. "Please don't go."

"I won't." he said, "Now are you going to tell me what this is about?" Sam let go.

"I can't Tom." She said. "I just can't." She then went back inside and closed the door. 'That was weird' Tom thought, 'One minute she wants me to stay and the next she slams the door in my face?' He went to knock again but decided it was better not to. So he just walked back to work feeling thoroughly confused.

**Sorry it was so short. My sister's laptop broke so she has to use mine for homework and I just had to get that bit done. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Today in PE we were playing basketball and some pushed me over and I landed on three of my fingers and broke them and I only just got out of the hospital and PE was period 2. Anyway it's Kinda hard for me to type quickly with just my left hand seeing as I'm right-handed so updates might be a little slow. I'm sorry. I'll try not to hurt myself again.**

Sam didn't return to work that day at all so Tom got a little worried. He decided he would go see if she was alright once his shift ended.

It was 7 before his shift finally came to an end. He had been so worried about Sam that when he was in rhesus he almost gave someone that needed 5 of morphine 20 of morphine. That was when he was sent out of rhesus, by Zoe, and made to work in cubicles for the rest of the day. That made his day feel even slower.

When he got to Sam's house he looked through her window to see if he could see what she was doing. He couldn't. 'She must be upstairs' he thought to himself, whilst walking closer up to the door. He was about to knock when he heard some shouting coming from inside. It wasn't Sam, it was a man's voice. Who was shouting? Then he heard some other muffled shout. Sam. There was a smash and then all the shouting stopped. What had happened? It had suddenly just gone quiet. Tom was getting worried he heard footsteps. Someone was coming to the door. 'It must be Sam' he kept telling himself.

The door flung open and a tall man stepped out. He had grey hair and looked really angry. He saw Tom and Tom smiled at him. He suddenly pushed him really hard and Tom fell on the floor. Then the strange man climbed on top of him and whispered in his ear.

"You didn't see nothing!" He said. Tom felt really scared and just nodded as quickly as he could. Then the man got off him and ran away, in the other direction.

Tom got up and ran inside to find Sam lying on the floor in a pool of her blood next to a smashed wine bottle and a big cut on the top of her head.

"Sam?" He shouted, he grabbed her hand, "Sam can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can?" He felt a light squeeze, "Sam? You're going to be okay." He pulled out his phone and dialled 999, he also gave her a kiss on the fore head, trying not to swallow any of her blood, "Hello?" '_Hello? What service do you require?' _"Ambulance" _'Sir, can you please tell me where you are?'_ "Yeah. I'm at 47 Appleton road. Please come quick she's dying"

_Ten minutes later_

"Someone call for an Ambulance?" Came the recognisable voice of Dixie, along with a knock on the door. Tom ran to answer it. He opened the door to see Jeff and Dixie's smiley faces.

"Yeah. Through here."

"Tom?" Jeff said, walking through to the kitchen where they saw Sam lying on the floor and a tea towel, where Tom had tried to stop the bleed.

"Yeah. It's Sam. Someone smashed her head with a wine bottle. I tried to stop the bleed but I couldn't. When I got here I asked her to squeeze my hand and she did, but I tried and again about 3 minutes ago and I got nothing."

"Who smashed her with a wine bottle, Tom?" Dixie asked, whilst trying to stop the bleed.

"I dunno. He came out and ran off. I didn't know who it was."

"Oh?" Jeff said, "Who would do that to Sam?" Tom just shrugged his shoulders.

**Umm about Sam's address, I had no idea where she lived so I just made up some random place that probably doesn't exist. Hope you liked chapter 5 (I think), please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_They arrive at the ED..._

Zoe hears the sirens of the of the Ambulance and starts running out to see who was arriving.

"Right, what we got?" She said as Dixie and Jeff Starts bringing the trolley out of the back.

"This Sam Nicholls. Hit on the head with a wine bottle. **(Now she says all the** **stuff about her BP that I don't really understand so I won't write it).**" Zoe sees Tom. She looks at him as though to say what happened and Tom just shrugs his shoulders.

Sam gets taken into rhesus where she is plugged into all the machines. Zoe checks her pulse and it is very weak. Tom watches and everything is just a flash to him. He hasn't properly taken in what's happened. Everything looks so unreal to him, kind of like a dream, a _really _bad dream. He takes a step back feeling like he was going to be sick. He holds it back so he can stay with Sam.

He watches as Zoe stables the bleed and then sends her up to x-ray to see how much glass is in her wound. Tom runs over to her once Sam has gone.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Well at this point in time she's not on the edge of dying, but you know how things are it could all suddenly change. But at this point in time I can safely she should be alright." Tom smiled and took a sigh of relief.

"Yes!" He said, feeling really happy.

"But Tom," Zoe said, Tom's smile faded, "I really do want to know what happened and you are probably going to have to give a statement to the police. So am I, would you mind telling me exactly what you saw and heard?"

"Right, well," Tom began, "I was going over to check if she was okay at about 1ish, when it was my lunch break and I umm knocked on the door, she answered it and looked really upset and I could tell she had been crying. Anyway, I gave her a hug and she started crying again. I asked her if she would tell me what was the matter, but when I did she pulled away from our hug and said she can't and closed the door on my face and I was going to knock again but I thought it was best not to.

"So after my shift I decided I would go see her again, just to make sure she was okay. I got to the door and heard shouting from a man. I didn't recognise the voice, then Sam started shouting, I couldn't understand what she was saying. Then there was a load smash and it went quiet. I heard some footsteps. I thought it was Sam, so I waited for her to answer the door. The man opened it. He saw me and I smiled at him. He pushed me over and leaned on top of me and whispered in my ear 'You didn't hear nothing!'. I nodded and he ran off in the other direction. Then I went inside and found Sam lying in a pool of blood and surrounded by shattered glass. And that's all I know." There was a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Right Tom, thanks," Zoe finally said, "So you have no idea why they were fighting?" Tom shook his head, "You better ask her about that again, once she's feeling better. She more likely going to answer to you than anyone else."

Sam just came back from her x-ray. Zoe walked over to check her scan.

"Good news Tom," she said, "There's no glass embedded very deep, we can stitch her up here." Sam made a groaning sound and Zoe and Tom walked over to her, "Sam, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand?" Zoe felt her squeeze, then her eyes slowly opened. She touched her head in pain, "Don't touch your head, or it might start bleeding again." Zoe said to her.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"The man that was in your house smacked you with a wine bottle and knocked you out," Zoe answered, "Do you know what he was doing in your house?" Sam shook her head, Tom could tell she was lying.

"Zoe can you give us some privacy?" Tom asked. Zoe nodded and exited, "I know you were lying to Zoe, but you can trust me. Please, who was that man?" Tom waited. Sam took a deep breath.

"He was..." She began, "my... D-d-dad."

"What do you mean your Dad? Your Dad would never hit you like that?" Tom asked disbelievingly.

"Then you obviously don't know my Dad, do you?" Sam said.

"Sam, did your Dad always treat you like this? I mean, even as a child?"

"Well if you mean driving my Mum to commit suicide? Then yes." Sam said, not even being able to look at Tom.

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry."

**At that beginning bit, I know Zoe's shift would have finished by now, I just thought it would be more interesting with her in.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I thought since I have nothing better to do I might as well do another chapter even though it might be really short.**

"Sam, Tom, are you nearly finished yet coz Sam's head still needs stitching?" Zoe asked poking her head around rhesus door.

"Just a few more minutes. Please?" Tom begged.

"No Tom," Sam said, "It's okay, you do my head now and we will talk later."

"But-!" Tom said.

"No. It's my head. And I want it done now." Tom got up and moved out the way so Zoe could get past.

Zoe stitched Sam's head up in no time so soon enough Sam and Tom could talk again.

"Will you please explain to me what happened between you and your Dad when you were little and everything that has happened today and yesterday?" Tom asked once Zoe had gone.

"Well if I told you everything from my past we would be here a long time." Tom just gave the eyebrows, "Alright, well when I was younger he would beat me, make Mum beat me (though she never wanted to). Dad would lock me away in cupboards for days, with no food or water. He would cut me with a knife and kick me around on the ground. And one day things got really bad, he made Mum do all the stuff he usually did to me, like the morning beating and kicking, cutting my arm and all that stuff. Mum couldn't take so she killed herself. Dad then went mad and blamed it all on me. I got a hell of a beating. Then once he was finished with me he chucked me away in my cupboard locked the door and never came back.

"I was found and I got better and moved on. Then the other night I came home from work and... and" Sam started to cry, "He was there sitting on the sofa. He wanted to give me a hug, say sorry and beg for forgiveness. I wouldn't have any of it. He kicked my table over and I made him get out.

"I couldn't show up at work knowing that he knows now where I live and you came and I just couldn't explain to you because... because I thought you my leave me if I did.

"Anyway he came back and we had an argument. And he got really angry with me. I asked him to stop. He hit me and kicked me like he did when I was younger. Then once he had, had enough he decided to get himself drunk. He did and when the bottle was empty he whacked me and I don't know what happened after that." Tom didn't know what to say, "Tom, please don't tell anyone." Tom was upset and angry at what he heard. How could anyone ever get treated like that. He kept his anger away, for Sam's sake.

"Sam, I would never have left you," He finally said, "No matter what would have happened to you. I would only leave you if asked." Tom got up, "I got to go get some fresh air."

When he had left Zoe came back in.

"Sam," She said, whilst walking up to her, "I want to keep you in overnight, under observation, but if everything is all good by morning you should be able to go home, _and rest. _No work for at least a week, understood?"

"Yeah, whatever."

**I will try and get a bit more with Sam's Dad in soon. Like maybe he could show up in the hospital and stuff could happen with Sam there. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I wasn't able to update earlier, first my friend Emily came over then I realised I have 2 pieces of homework for Tomorrow and I would have only done one of them but I already have a no homework detention for tomorrow so I don't really want another one. Okay, enough about me, I hope you like this next chapter.**

Tom had gone home for the night and Sam had been moved to a quieter room, to sleep in. She kept waking up, from her sleep, by unwanted nightmare.

It was 5 when Sam was woken, for the 6th time that night by a loud bang. She saw a black figure standing in the corner of the room. She turned on the light, hoping the figure was only her imagination, only it wasn't.

"Hello, Sam." It was her Dad, "So nice of you to wake up I've been waiting for hours. I thought you woke up a few times earlier but you just fell back down." Sam was frightened.

"You- you've been her all night?" He nodded, "Why? Why did you come back?" She asked him.

"Because I am still begging for your forgiveness." He said, blankly.

"After what you did to me? You said you have changed. YOU WILL NEVER CHANGE!" She yelled.

"I believe I hav-" He began but Sam cut him off.

"NO! You haven't! Coming over here. Yelling at me. Kicking my table over when you got angry, kicking and hitting me when I didn't do what you wanted, smashing my head with a bloody wine, for shit sake? You call that changing? If that's changing I really don't want to know what it would be like if you hadn't 'changed'?" He didn't know what to say. Was she always this strong? Or was just the heat of the moment?

"Just, give me a second chance?" He begged.

"I already gave you one. And you FAILED!"

"But-" Sam cut him off again.

"No! I don't want to hear it!" A sudden fury ran up him and he screamed.

"Arrrrgg!" He yelled pulling at his hair, then kicking the nearest possible object, which just so happened to be the stall he had been sitting on earlier. He took a few deep breaths, "I'm going to go calm down in the toilets and once I'm back you better be ready to forgive me, or else!" Sam was tempted to say 'or what?' but thought it was best not to push it too far. He walked out as calmly as he could.

Sam watched until she could see him out of site and ran out of her room and up the nearest stairs, she climbed up and up and up, until she was as high as she could go; the roof. It was cold outside and windy, especially being so high up.

She sat down on the cold, hard floor, freezing, waiting for _him _to find her.

_Downstairs..._

Sam's Dad had finished in the toilet and had gone back to Sam's room.

"Sam," He said, walking in, not noticing she had gone, "Are you ready to forgive m-" He looked around, 'where had she gone?' he thought to himself, "Sam? SAM?"

**Sorry it wasn't very long I thought that would be a good place to end it. I will try and get another one up tonight.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was quite light outside, so Sam knew her Dad wouldn't be sticking around for too much longer. She was still worried he would find her before anyone else would. Sam didn't know what the time was but she thought it must be nearly 7 as she had been sitting up here for at least an hour. And when Zoe got here she would notice Sam was missing search for her, when they can't find her, look on the CCTV, and see her going up onto the roof. She just has to hope her Dad won't find her first.

Sam started to feel restless. She had to get up and do something, but there is nothing to do on the roof, except to throw things down and see who it lands on. Unfortunately Sam had nothing to throw down.

She waited for another 10 minutes, before looking over the side of the roof and seeing if she could make out any of the cars of her colleges. She was so high up she could hardly see anything on the ground. Luckily Zoe's car is bright yellow so it is very easily spotted. And Sam could see it.

"Yes!" She accidently said aloud, "They will be looking for me soon and Dad will be leaving.

Whilst waiting Sam began to think: What if Dad turned off all the CCTV so they can't find her? What if he finds Tom and hurts him? Like really hurts him? What if he would find Zoe tell her he was informed in the night that Sam was here and she helped him find her? And he gets to her faster. All these questions were driving Sam out of her mind. She couldn't think straight. She was so confused. She found every way possible to make things go wrong.

She sat thinking for 15 minutes and by the time Zoe had got to her, Sam didn't even notice her presence.

"I've found her!" She called down the stairs, walking over to Sam, Tom then walked up the stairs onto the roof, "Sam what are you doing up here, it's freezing?" Sam didn't look at her.

"He's coming to get me!" Sam said. Tom now walked over to her.

"Who Sam? Who?" Zoe said trying to get her attention, Sam just carried on looking forwards.

"HIM! He's coming!"

"Who's 'him'" Sam gave no response.

"Her Dad!" Tom finally said, "He did this to her."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Zoe asked Tom angrily.

"Because she told me not to."

"PLEASE DON'T LET HIM FIND ME!" Sam said grabbing Tom's arm.

"We won't," He said.

"No!" A voice came from behind. Zoe and Tom turned around instantly but Sam hid her face in her hands, not wanting to look, "Get away from her!" He ordered.

"Ahh," Zoe said stepping forwards, "You must be 'the Dad'? Am I wrong?" Sam's Dad had his hands behind her back.

"No. You're right about that." He brought his hand's forwards to reveal and screwdriver, "Now I'm warning you, step away from my daughter or I will use this on you too."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Zoe said, Tom stayed silent, "If you are going to harm a member of my staff, I can't let you near her."

"Let me past now!" He said trying to stay calm, little had he noticed there was security standing behind him, ready to take him downstairs, "Or- or-" They grabbed him and struggled to hold his hands behind his back, "No. Get off me!" They had forgotten he still had the screwdriver and he stabbed them both in the hands and ran towards Sam before anyone could stop her. He left the screwdriver in one of the security men's hands, so instead of stabbing her he just kicked her a couple of times. Tom managed to get a hold of him and pick him up and move him away. The security men took him down the stairs where they were greeted by to police who took Sam's Dad away.

"Sam?" Tom said running over to her, "Sam?"

"Is it over?" She asked, "Is he gone?"

"Yes, yes." He said, "It's over. Come let's get you downstairs."

**Get ready for tomorrow when it will be the ENDING!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, get excited! Here's the last chapter. I'm so sad it has to end, but everything has to end somewhere. **

It wasn't long before Sam was out of the hospital and on the mend. Tom gad insisted that she was not left alone and begged her to let him stay. Sam was fed up of arguing, in the end, and agreed. She also found it sweet that he cared about her so much.

Tom drove her back to her house, Sam practically falling asleep in the car, and they both got out and Tom used his keys to open the door. The first place Sam went to was the sofa, where she plonked herself down and started to doze off again.

"I'm going to get us something to eat." Tom voice woke Sam up a bit.

"No thanks," Sam replied, "I'm not hungry."

"Sam," Tom said, turning around, "You have to eat, you haven't eaten all day."

"I've just not been hungry." She said.

"Please just have something small? Please?"

"Fine but the only thing I will eat right now is some cereal." Sam said.

"Fine. Cornflakes?" Tom asked her walking into the kitchen.

"Yes please." Sam said yawning.

When Tom came back in the room he found Sam asleep. He didn't want to wake her, but knowing how ill she could if she didn't eat, he decided he would.

"Sam?" He said gently shaking her, "I'm sorry to wake you. But I got your cereal." Sam groaned not wanting to open her eyes, "I will force feed you if you don't start eating this in five seconds," Sam opened her eyes and ate a few small spoonfuls, "Thought that would do it." Sam had a total of 6 spoons before claiming she was full and putting it on the table nearest to her.

"Tom?" Sam said quietly after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah?" He replied instantly.

"I wouldn't usually admit this, but... thank you for staying."

"You're welcome Sam." They then started to kiss, this kiss lasted for a very long time and ended up in Sam's bed and I'll let you decide what happens in there.

THE END

**Sorry it wasn't very long just thought that would be nice place to end the story. Hoped you liked my first fic. Allypally987543**


End file.
